paddingtonbearfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Kozlovas Pop-Up Book.de
In the movie Paddington 2 , Paddington searched for the stolen pop-up book by Madame Kozlova . The book contains 12 double-page moving paper images of London's well-known sights. Each of the landmarks is said to be a reference to Madame Kozlova's hidden treasure. If you have them all, then it's possible to see and get the treasure, Die FilmzuschauerInnen sehen die Tower Bridge und weit oben gibt es den im Buch angedeuteten Hinweis. Sie kommen mit nach St. Pauls Cathedral, wo etwas Schlimmes passiert. Der Verbrecher in dem Film schafft es tatsächlich, alle zwölf Hinweise zu entschlüsseln. Damit hat er nun einen Geheimcode, der wie eine Zahlenkombination an einem Panzerschrank funktioniert. Wird er den Schatz bekommen? Wie geht es damit weiter? Pop-Up BookinthePadd2-small.jpg Im Film schwimmt einem der Passagierdampfer auf der Themse unter der Tower-Brücke hindurch entgegen. ] Pop-Up Books Doch zunächst einen Schritt zurück: wie funktionieren eigentlich diese magischen Bücher? Und was ist das besondere an dem Buch, das im Film vorgestellt wird? Beim Aufklappen bewegen sich Figuren oder Gegenstände, weil sie mit Papierstreifen zwischen zwei teilweise zusammengeklebten Buchseiten selbst irgendwo festgeklebt worden sind. Wird das Buch wieder zugeklappt, dann legen sich die Figuren auch wieder brav glatt hin. So wirken die offenen Doppelseiten wie eine kleine Theaterbühne. Es gibt einen plastischen Vorder- und einen flachen Hintergrund. But this book is a very special book because it eastages only once. Madame Kozlova's granddaughter also explains in the film why this is so. Who is Madame Kozlova? Madame Kozlova even appears personally in the film. And remembers her missing book . As a famous artist, Madame Kozlova was able to collect and hide a treasure. These were gifts that she got all over the world. Maybe their "men's stories". She also founded the fairground with the circus wagons. Carousels turn there, there is a lottery booth and a circus organ. Wer ist der Verbrecher? * Phoenix Buchanan Das Buch von Knesebeck Es gibt so ein Buch zu kaufen. ;Mit Paddington durch London – Das große Pop-up-Buch zum Film Ab 3 Jahren Übersetzt von Theresa Scholz 23.5 x 30.0 cm, 16 Seiten [[]] In Mr. Grubers Antiquitätenladen entdeckt Paddington im zweiten Film ein tolles Pop-up-Buch über London, das er seiner Tante Lucy zum Geburtstag ins ferne Peru schicken will, damit sie die Stadt auch selbst einmal sehen kann. Der kleine Bär ist so vertieft ins Buch, dass er im Film auf magische Weise in die zauberhafte Welt aus Papier hinein versetzt wird, in der er plötzlich auch Tante Lucy entdeckt! Zusammen besuchen sie berühmte Orte wie die große Kirche St. Pauls Cathedral, den Turm Big Ben am Parlament in Westminster , den Platz Picadilly Circus , Buckingham Palace, den Platz mit der Nelson-Säule oder die berühmte Klappbrücke Tower Bridge über die Themse. Dabei werden in London alle Träume über den Film noch einmal wahr! Wer genau hinschaut, kann auf jeder der sechs aufwendig gestalteten 3D-Seiten auch den Bären Paddington entdecken. *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piccadilly_Circus * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tower_Bridge www * YouTube · Paddington Pop-Up . 3:48 min. Vorschau des Verlags auf alle Bilder * Seite zur Werbeaktion - Paddington's Pop-Up London books Discover more about the five spectacular installations … :: … which formed Paddington's Pop-Up London. Celebrating the release of the Paddington 2 movie in UK cinemas on 10 November 2017, Paddington’s Pop-Up London saw five pop-up book installations appear across the capital from 23 October to 3 December 2017. (Fotos, die Installationen aus dem Buch vor Ort! ) Hintergrund zur Technik * Aufklapp-Bilderbücher (aus Papier und Kartons) Category:Paddington2 Category:Book Category:Requisite